In The Shadows Of Chicago
by PureCreativity
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene are a solid team, working together to siphon cash from the fat cats of Chicago. What happens when they stumble upon a sickening secret that puts their lives at risk?


"Elsa, are you there yyyyeeeettttttt?"

"Yes, Anna. Stop dragging your syllables. You're creating static in my earpiece." Elsa reached up to adjust said earpiece, even though it was already perfectly snug in her ear.

She got off her motorcycle, a sleek black and silver model. It wasn't technically hers, per sé. She had grabbed it after a run in with some Viceroys. It looked so shiny, just sitting there on the kerb, she had to take it. Literally, since the Viceroys were already hot on her tail and bullets were whizzing past her. She had resolved to pay the owner back, but it had slipped her mind.

She marvelled at the grand building in front of her, a towering skyscraper of bricks and glass, its very top grazing the snow white clouds.

Another voice came through her earpiece, a masculine one, belonging to one of the greatest hackers in the USA, Eugene Fitzherbert, known on the Grid as /u/Flynn_Rider.

"Alright Elsie..."

"Elsa. My name is fucking Elsa. Get it right, Fitzherbert." Elsa interjected.

"Alright, chill, ELSA. You know what we have to do. Get up to Fisk's penthouse and hook us up to his laptop. Me and Anna can take care of the rest."

Elsa flipped open her satchel and pulled out a pair of brightly coloured red and blue gloves, slipping them on in a fluid manner.

The gloves were created by Anna, her genius inventor of a sister. This particular gizmo was dubbed the Spider Gauntlets by her, after Sticky Fingers and Super Climbinator was vetoed by Elsa.

Glancing around furtively, and finding no one about, Elsa gingerly placed her hand on the cold, rough wall and started scaling the side of the hotel.

On the other side of the street, in a dilapidated, run-down office building, stood two shadowy figures, clad in plain trench coats.

One of them pulled out a pair of binoculars and, glancing through them, smiled as she spotted Elsa swiftly crawling up the wall.

"Like a housefly on a wall." She muttered.

"Hey, /u/funnycherry, if you don't fucking mind, how about helping me out with setting up the sniper rifle?" The other figure grumbled as he attempted to jam the scope onto the barrel.

"It's easy. You can do it yourself, /u/AdultSupervision. Besides, I need to keep an eye on Target Three." The young woman, /u/funnycherry retorted.

"I still don't fucking get why Hans assigned you with me on this assignment. I'm his top fucking agent. You're just a Fixer." He yelped as as he pricked his pinky on a loose nail jammed in the floorboard.

"Because you can't hack to save your life. And because everyone else was either busy or wanted to stay the fuck away from... Hang on, target just entered a room"

"Just in time, too." /u/AdultSupervision smirked as he placed the sniper rifle on the window stand and peered through the scope, finger on trigger.

Elsa slid through the window and whispered into her earpiece.

"I'm in. Now what?"

"His laptop should be in the safe. Just get close enough and I can hack... " Eugene's voice was suddenly cut off as a new voice came through, the one of Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel.

"Don't listen to Eugene's bull. Wilson always keep his laptop under the bed. Old fashioned fatass."

The faint voice of Eugene cut through, albeit muffled.

"That why you fucked him for two nights in a row?"

"Watch it, Rider. You're crossing the line." The sound of headphones dropping echoed through the earpiece, followed by a sharp yelp as Rapunzel slammed a frying pan into Eugene's face, all while Elsa slid a white laptop out from under the bed and booted it up.

"Okay. I'm in. Do your magic, Eugene."

A few minutes of code materialising haphazardly across the laptop screen, Eugene smiled and told Elsa to get out of there.

As she neared the window and rummaged in her bag for the Spider Gauntlets, on the other side, /u/AdultSupervision sneered fiendishly.

"She's at the window."

"Well, do you need a invitation, puppyman? Open fire!" /u/funnycherry ordered.

The silver bullet streaked across the street, slicing through the window like a hot knife through butter, and shot past Elsa, barely missing her by an inch.

Just then, the door swung open, revealing the obese figure of Wilson Fisk. The silver missile buried itself in the folds of his fat, staining his custom made white suit crimson, eliciting a gasp of shock as his body fell, creating tremors that reached across the whole floor.

His two bodyguards climbed over the morbidly obese corpse, guns drawn, ready to open fire. But Elsa was already out the window, crawling her way into another room and dashing out the door.

"Dammit, pup-boy! So much for top fucking agent! You just put a bullet through Big Burns' biggest, no pun intended, client." /u/funnycherry slammed the binoculars onto the wooden floor. It bounced once, before snapping into two.

"How was I supposed to know the fat fuck would come in at that moment?"

/u/funnycherry was about to respond, before she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Pulling out her phone, she gulped when she saw the caller ID.

Big Burns.

"Is the assignment completed? Is Target 3 eliminated?" The voice was frozen, unfeeling and distant, yet all too familiar.

/u/funnycherry glanced worried at her colleague before answering.

"Um, no. And we accidentally took out Mr. Fisk, Sir."

"Took out?" The questioning tone sent shivers down the Fixer's spine.

"/u/AdultSupervision killed him with a stray sniper bullet."

There was a short silence, but to /u/funnycherry, it felt like eternity.

"No matter. I was going to have him disposed of, anyway... "

/u/funnycherry heaved a sigh of relief.

"But the two of you are to eliminate your four assigned targets soon, or you'll be joining Mr. Fisk."

"Yes, Sir... "

The dial tone echoed through the building.

" We're in deep shit, aren't we?" /u/AdultSupervision asked.


End file.
